


And So It Begins

by snowstormdaydreams



Series: Brynjolf and Emilie [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassination, Brynjolf just wants to spend time with his wife, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship Struggles, and protect her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormdaydreams/pseuds/snowstormdaydreams
Summary: Takes place during Innocence Lost.After a month away, Emilie returns to Riften just as Brynjolf is leaving.
Relationships: Brynjolf & Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf & Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Guildmaster (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Brynjolf and Emilie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	And So It Begins

It was a month before Emilie could return to Riften. Her work on the other side of Skyrim was taking so long she’d moved her kids to the house outside Whiterun, but she hadn’t seen her husband since she’d left. 

Without even stopping at Honeyside, she rushed to the cistern, knowing she only had one day before she’d be leaving again. She didn’t want to waste a minute of it. After turning the corner of the temple, she wasn’t paying attention when all of a sudden she slammed into someone.

An apology was already halfway out when she looked up to see Brynjolf smiling down at her. “Brynjolf!”

He drew her into a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, love.”

She wrapped her arm around his neck, tilting her head back for a kiss. After she drew back, she noticed the bag he was carrying. “Were you going somewhere?”

Averting his eyes, he sighed heavily. “Niranye requested some help in Windhelm. I believe the Somerset Shadows have made a reappearance.”

“I wish I could go with you, but…”

Shaking his head, he looked down at her fondly. “I understand you have more than just Guild business to attend to.”

She frowned so hard it caused her forehead to crease. “It’s going to be another long while before I can come back and see you.”

There was a hint of dismay that passed over his face, before he forced a smile. “What’s a few months when we’ll spend the rest of our days together?”

“You’re saying that to make me feel better.”

“Is it working?”

She huffed out a laugh. “Yes,” she stood on tiptoes to kiss him again, “you should go so you can reach Windhelm before dark.” It was the last thing she actually wanted to say.

He pulled away, reluctance lining his expression. “You’re right of course. I hope you’re planning on writing while you’re away this time.”

“I wrote!”

“Two reports and a letter in a months time, my love.”

Emilie blushed. “I’ll try to do better.”

“And I’ll see you as soon as you return.” He stepped back, tugging his hand from hers gently. 

“Be careful, the Somerset Shadows have good weapons and armor.”

He smirked. “Thanks for the tip, lass, but I’ll have help.”

“Good,” she nodded curtly, “now go.”

Brynjolf leaned over to steal one final kiss before turning around. Emilie watched him as he retreated, feeling a little sick to her stomach. No one had ever claimed a marriage between them would be easy.

Sighing, she finally headed into the cistern. She had some business to take care of after dark, but she would have a few hours to read some reports. After greeting some of the Guild members she passed, she headed straight for the desk.

She was only on the third report when someone cleared their throat. When she looked up, there was a man she had never seen before standing there. Before she could ask him what he wanted, he was speaking.

“No one told me the Guildmaster was so beautiful.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“How about I buy you a drink at The Ragged Flagon?”

“I’m busy at the moment,” she looked back down at her reports.

“Oh, come on, you seem tense. I’m sure you could use a drink.”

Emilie could hear Sapphire laughing so she glared over the man’s shoulder at her friend. The man turned around to see what she was looking at, expression hardening. “What’s her problem?”

“She doesn’t have one,” Emilie finally straightened all the way. “ _You_ on the other hand are about to have a big one if you don’t turn around right this second.”

When it looked like he was going to make a joke of some kind, her eyes narrowed. “Walk away _right now_.”

Something in her voice must have gotten through because his eyes widened, and he finally walked away. “You’re awfully lucky Brynjolf isn’t here. He would have slit your throat,” Cynric’s voice could be heard from her spot at the desk. “You’re lucky that the boss didn’t do it herself.”

“Yeah, yeah. What would Brynjolf care anyways? He’s the one who recruited me in the first place, he thinks I’m skilled.”

“No amount of skill is going to save you if he hears you were going after his wife,” Sapphire snickered.

There was a long pause, and Emilie hid her smile by ducking her head and pretending to read the reports. The new recruit cleared his throat. “”The Guildmaster and… Brynjolf?” 

“I’d head out on a job if I were you.”

“Yes, good, I should go do that right now.”

There was the sound of hurried steps and Sapphire and Cynric devolved into laughter as soon as the door to the Flagon slammed shut. Emilie finally looked up to see them coming over with Rune at their heels. 

Cynric grinned as he stopped in front of the desk. “I think we scared the little milk drinker, the poor bastard will be out on jobs for a month.”

“He deserved it,” Sapphire smirked, “he’s fortunate the boss wasn’t in a bad mood.”

“I don’t think even Vipir would be so stupid. And _that’s_ saying something,” Emilie shook her head. “Do me a favor and keep an eye on him. It seems his ego outweighs his talent.”

“You got it, boss,” Rune nodded. “I’ll tell Delvin, Tonilia, and Vex to watch’em.”

“Good. Oh, I almost forgot, I come bearing gifts,” she bent to grab her pack that she’d thrown on the ground. “Sapphires for Sapphire, wine for Cynric, and I found a really big book on runes for you in the College library. So I stole it.” She handed them each their presents.

Sapphires eyes were gleaming as she studied her handful of gems. “Excellent. I’ll add some to my collection.”

“Good, now, I have to go see Delvin and Tonilia, and then I’m leaving. I have some business to take care of.”

Her three friends scattered and she walked to The Ragged Flagon. By the time she got there, the recruit was no where in sight. After having a drink with Delvin, she sold some items to Tonilia, and headed off. Vex and Delvin were perfectly capable of running things so she wasn’t worried. 

When she got to Honeyside she changed into her Nightingale armor, pulling her hood up, and grabbing her bow. She stuck to the shadows as she made her way through town. 

She’d heard enough awful things about Grelod, so when the Aretino boy had mistaken her for the Dark Brotherhood and asked her to kill the woman, Emilie had gladly agreed. As she stepped into the orphanage, she stopped to listen. Everything was quiet so she proceeded through the building.

Killing Grelod the Kind took less than a minute, and before fifteen minutes had even passed, Emilie emerged from the orphanage. The children and Constance Michel were still fast asleep as she stepped into the cold night air. She removed her mask and tucked it in her quiver. On her way home she stopped to make small talk with one of the guards before wishing the woman a goodnight.

She considered making her way to the Ragged Flagon for another drink, but quickly decided against it. She’d been traveling for half the day and she was tired. Returning to Honeyside, she got ready for bed. Sighing, she got under the covers and got comfortable. She barely had time to mourn that her husband wasn’t with her before her eyes slipped shut and she fell fast asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brynjolf returned to Riften three days after he’d left, while the city was still buzzing about Grelod the Kind’s murder. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew who had done it, but he wouldn’t know for sure until he saw his wife again.

A week after he got back, a strange man showed up in the Ragged Flagon. At first, no one paid much attention to him. He ordered drinks and sat quietly at one of the tables, completely unobtrusive. It wasn’t unusual to get stragglers in the Flagon, other shady characters who preferred to drink in shadows.

When he showed up again the next night, it was Vex who noticed him. She and Delvin proceeded to spend the whole night watching him. Once again he did nothing but sit quietly and drink.

On the third night he showed up, Dirge was sent to inform Brynjolf, who immediately went to deal with the situation. While stragglers were accepted in the Flagon, outright interlopers were not. Guild business was carried out in the Flagon, and no thief wanted prying eyes and ears around them.

Before approaching the man, Brynjolf stopped at the bar, studying him as best he could. Delvin had deliberately tilted his chair so he was looking right at the table, but the man either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. The man would look up every so often and take in the surroundings before returning to his drink. 

Using light footsteps, Brynjolf approached the table. The occupant looked up, eyes widening just a bit when he saw how close he was. “Lad, my associates have noticed you around for a few nights, but you haven’t introduced yourself. That’s just poor manners.”

“I’m waiting for the Guildmaster,” the stranger’s voice was gruff.

It took some effort not to immediately tense up, and he glanced at Vipir who had been stationed at the bar. He waited for the nod of confirmation before he spoke again. “Oh? Did she send you?” Emilie never sent recruits without either a note or a letter before they arrived.

“You could say that. Do you know when I might catch her?”

He knew Delvin had caught the stranger’s tone because there was a disturbance behind him and some harsh whispers from Vex. Vipir had already picked the man’s pockets clean, and snuck off. “The boss keeps her own schedule, and I take care of business. I can help you in her stead.”

“I can wait.”

Giving up on the questioning, he wished the man a good night and walked to the cistern where Vipir was waiting. “This is what I got,” he dumped the contents of the satchel he’d snagged.

There was some gold, a few gems, a dagger, and a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he sighed when he saw Astrid’s name signed at the bottom. Someone had taken a contract out on Emilie. Flipping it around so Vipir could see, he handed the paper to him. 

“Tell Thrynn to deal with the man and dump him in the lake. I’ll give a message to a courier to send word to Emilie.”

He watched Vipir walk across the cistern and exchange some quiet words with Thrynn before both of them headed out. In the end they decided to lure the man out of The Ragged Flagon since Vekel hated cleaning up blood.

It didn’t take them long to get the man just tipsy enough to loosen his tongue and tell them who he was. From there they managed to get him to reveal his plans. They offered to help him fulfill his contract, lying and telling him they hated the new Guildmaster, and telling him they’d show him the back entrance to her house. Just for good measure, they told him that Emilie was actually home for the night.

They returned just an hour later and Delvin declared he was buying their drinks for the rest of the night. Brynjolf sent a message off to Emilie before returning to The Ragged Flagon. After he’d given Thrynn and Vipir quite a bit of gold as payment, he joined them for drinks.


End file.
